


When I Needed You Most

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Other, SWR Spoilers, Star Wars Rebels Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Taking place after the finale (this was written before the finale though...), Ezra is finally able to process all that happened, and it hits him hard.





	When I Needed You Most

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/171434020278/when-i-needed-you-most)

Ezra was tired. No, he was exhausted. Taxed beyond compare. His muscles ached, his limbs were heavy. Any sane person would sleep. But Ezra couldn’t sleep. Despite his weary body, his mind was wide awake, too wired from the past few days events. He hadn’t had a moment to really sit and think since he had been in the gateway.

Glancing up at the moons of Lothal, Ezra let out a breath and tried to let himself relax, to unwind, to process everything. But what he was greeted with was an emptiness that must have been there for days, but that he hadn’t really focused on.

“We made it, Kanan. Not quite like how we thought but…we made it…” Ezra whispered, wanting to fight the tears that were building up in his eyes, but he couldn’t. His body was done, and so they fell.

“Hera was great, as always. And Sabine, and Zeb too…Chopper…more or less.” A small laugh died in his throat as he spoke, pretending his master was there, that it was just any other day after a mission. Oh, all the nights they had stayed up talking, unwinding. All the stories Kanan told, all of the training they did under the stars.

Glancing at the sky, Ezra tried to smile, tried to be relieved that it was over, but soon the stars blurred and more tears filled his eyes.

“Kanan…I miss you…” he whispered quietly. “Why did you have to go too? I know I need to be strong, I need to move on but I can’t, it hurts too much. You were there when I lost my parents, you were there when I messed up. You were always there when I needed you…”

A choked sob escaped his mouth as hot tears fell down his face. “I need you now, Kanan…please…”

A breeze blew through the grass, but there was no response. It hurt too much. Ezra buried his head in his knees as the tears came, harder and faster than ever before. Sobs that barely let him breathe. His lungs screaming for air while his body screamed for some sense of comfort.

Then something touched him and his head jerked up, but there was no one around. And yet, Ezra could feel something, deep in his soul. A stirring, a calming presence. One he knew all too well. He couldn’t see him, but he could feel him. Kanan. His master was there for him, just like he promised he would be.

“Thank you, Kanan…” Ezra whispered as he closed his eyes and let himself cry quietly, but this time he wasn’t alone.


End file.
